Advanced Suit
The Advanced Suit is a state-of-the-art suit used by elite combat teams. Like the other suits in Dead Space 2, thrusters are located on the legs and clavicles and also includes a separating, folding helmet. The Schematic of this suit is found in Chapter 11, in a Power Node storage room shortly before Isaac is attacked by Nolan Stross. It offers 25 inventory slots and 20% armor, and gives a passive bonus of decreasing the recharge time on your Stasis Module by 50%. Variants *Elite Advanced Suit *Agility Advanced Suit *Shockpoint Advanced Suit Description This suit relies on highly classified technology and is intended for elite forces operating in dangerous situations and the harshest of environments. Like all other full-body vacuum-rated suits, the Advanced Suit is self-sealing, meaning that it will seal itself if punctured or otherwise damaged in a manner which compromises the wearer's exposure. This allows operators to work in the vacuum of space or other similarly hazardous environments. Gameplay The suit costs 40,000 Credits at the Store, or 36,000 with the Vintage Suit on. The Advanced Suit has a special feature that halves Stasis recharge time, further enhancing the lethality of the Advanced Suit. It is the best suit available in the first playthrough of Dead Space 2. Trivia *The Advanced suit is the last suit you find in your first playthrough. *The Advanced Suit is for use in high mobility situations, and as such, is most likely made of a stretchable material, thus explaining the lack of armor around joints. *The Advanced Suit may be completely foreign to Isaac, as he is seen glancing at the arms of the suit and also rolling his shoulders to test its flexibility. *In the Dead Space 2 demo, the Advanced Suit features a passive bonus that gives all weapons a 15% bonus to damage. In the final game, however, the weapon bonus was omitted from this suit and instead added to the Elite Advanced Suit. *Note on the box cover depicting the Advanced Suit's front helmet, Isaac's eyes are visible through the top eye slit. There is also a Marker Symbol above his left eye. *Like the Intermediate Engineering Suit in Dead Space and Arctic Survival Suit in Dead Space 3, the Advanced Suit is featured in almost all of the advertisements for Dead Space 2. *When Isaac steps out of the Store after purchasing this suit, as with the other suits, the shoulder thrusters will lift. The Advanced Suit has three plates that lift, but only two over Isaac's shoulders will move during Zero-G gameplay. However, the third piece will move occasionally when boosting backwards and turning. *In Battlefield 3's Multiplayer map, "Epicenter" from the "Aftermath" update, there is an Easter Egg where you can find the Advanced Suit's helmet making breathing sounds in regular intervals. *The suit was featured in many of the early Dead Space 3 promotional trailers, stills and demo materials. The suit appeared badly worn and damaged; portions torn off and the armor dented, likely from the crash on Tau Volantis. The Advanced Suit was eventually cut from the final game however, being replaced with the EVA Suit. **The helmet design of the suit sees return in Dead Space 3, however, in the form of the Arctic Survival Suit's helmet (and its variants), albeit with minor changes. Notable rehash points are the face plating of the advanced suit with the back end being that of the engineering suit's helm design. The Arctic Survival Suit's helmet also features a cloth face mask instead of a metallic one like the Advanced Suit. *Despite being of the most streamlined suit in the Dead Space universe thus far, the Advanced Suit has the bulkiest holoprojector. Even when flipped up, it still protrudes until just before Isaac's chin ends. The projector's display will also clip through Isaac's arm and face when he equips a large two-handed weapon such as the Seeker Rifle. *The Advanced Suit is Isaac's third alternate costume in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *The Advanced Suit and all of its iterations feature a small rectangular prism with a blue lens in the middle mounted above the faceplate. Judging from what this suit is usually used for, it is most likely a camera. Gallery File:Isaac_DA2.jpg|As seen in Dragon Age 2. File:3618_DeadSpace2cover.jpg|The GameInformer cover showcasing the Advanced Suit worn by Isaac Clarke. File:Unknown_RIG.jpg|Concept art and schematics overview of the Advanced Suit. File:DeadSpace 2 - Rig.jpg|The Health holo-meter of the Advanced Suit. File:Isaac_with_the_unknown_RIG.jpg|Isaac defending himself against a member of the pack. File:Isaac_with_the_unknown_RIG_2a.jpg File:Dead-space-2 dec22 01.jpg|The back of the RIG, showing the yellow health bar. File:Advance_suit_art.jpg|Advanced Suit in full view File:DeadSpace_2_-_Isaac_RIG.png|Advanced Suit Art File:Advanced RIG promo.jpg|Promotional art File:deadspace2boxart350.jpg|Close up view of the Advanced Suit's Helmet File:17279110x.jpg|Dead Space 2 Isaac figure in the Advanced Suit File:Advanced_Suit.jpg|Isaac statuette. File:Advanced_Suit_2.jpg|Isaac in space. File:Advanced_Suit_4.jpg|Isaac being attacked by a member of the Pack in the Advanced Suit. File:Advanced_Suit_Dead_Space_3.jpg| The Advanced Suit, as seen in Dead Space 3 promotional content. 24a.jpg|Advanced Suit concept art. suit15.jpg|Overview Dead Space 2 Promo RIG.png|Advanced Suit Render. Video __NOWYSIWYG__